


(TTS podfic) Terminal Justice by Overkill

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter/DC crossover, Mr. Black's continued adventures, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary: The unofficial fourth of the Make a Wish series by Rorschach's Blot, it was originally written by Overkill aka Irrational Intelligence and removed for some reason.





	(TTS podfic) Terminal Justice by Overkill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terminal Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310680) by Overkill. 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic and this is an abandoned WIP but tots worth it.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m. I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it. I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices. comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. This is such a large fic that it is in 2 parts ending up at a whooping 23 hrs. Enjoy.

 

Part one; [Here](https://www.4shared.com/s/funrqRzDmca)

Part Two; [Here](https://www.4shared.com/s/f7psemiU0ei)


End file.
